Haley Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Mouat97
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But what if everybody's genders were swapped? How would that change everything? Follow Haley Potter in book one of seven as she discovers who she truly is, and faces the Lady who took her family from her. Genderswap! Canon!Pairings. PG!Rating. Please R&R!
1. The Girl Who Lived

**A/N: Please read the authors note at the end, and any questions, please ask! (PS:, I changed everything but the dialogue so that I wasn't stealing JK's wonderful work! How this works is, to keep the last names of the characters, I decided that in my universe, the women keep their last name automatically, instead of the men. This is for both the Muggle World and the Wizarding World. As usual, I do not own this!)**

**HALEY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE**

_**CHAPTER **__ONE  
THE GIRL WHO LIVED_

Number four, Privet Drive, was the very last place that any good, respectable person would expect anything abnormal to happen. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were the proud residents of the house, and took great pride in becoming the epitome of a normal, healthy English household. Not one person would ever suspect them to be involved in anything other than the normal, thank you very much!

Mr. Dursley was the very proud director of the well-known garden firm called Grunnings. Tall and slender, with bone straight blonde hair that lay flat upon his head, he had nearly double the normal amount of neck of the average human being. Sitting upon his bony brow was a thin, greying moustache. Mrs. Dursley was quite the opposite of her husband, with average-length black hair that curled under her chin and nearly double his girth and half of his height. The Dursleys had a young child named Destiny, and in their eyes, there had never been such a wonderful child.

Mr. Dursley's job enabled the Dursley's to live a very comfortable lifestyle, and they wanted for very little. However, they also kept a secret, a very dirty little secret that led them to live in fear if anybody found them out. They didn't know what they would do if anybody was to find out about their relatives, the Potters. Mr. Dursley had a brother; Mr. Potter, but they had not had contact with each other in several years. The Potters were as opposite from the Dursleys as one could be, and the latter shuddered at what their neighbors would think if the Potters showed up on their street. The only thing that they knew about the Potters was that they also had a small daughter, around the same age as Destiny, and this was even greater of a reason to keep away from them. They didn't want their daughter mixing with such trash.

When the Dursleys awoke one dull, grey Tuesday morning, there was no indication in the cloudy sky that strange and mysterious events would soon be happening throughout the entire country. Picking out one of his most boring ties, Mr. Dursley hummed a dull tune to himself as his wife chattered incessantly about the latest gossip about so and so, all the while wrestling a stubborn Destiny into her high chair.

They were so engrossed in their lives that neither of them noticed a large, tawny owl fly past their own living room window.

When the clock stuck half-past eight, Mr. Dursley scooped up his workbag, kissed his wife chastely on the lips, and attempted to give Destiny a kiss but missed, because she was currently having a meltdown and flinging her cold cereal at the walls while wailing at the top of her lungs. "Daddy's little princess," he chuckled, backing his car out of the driveway of Number four.

On the corner of Privet Drive is where Mr. Dursley got his first glimpse of something peculiar. There was a cat reading a map, calm as can be. At first, he didn't realize what he saw- then he jerked his head around to stare at the cat. The tabby was just sitting there on the corner, but there was no map. He must be more tired than he had thought- hallucinating cats reading maps! Thinking it might have been a trick of the light, Mr. Dursley blinked and gazed at the cat. It stared back. As he drove up the road, he turned back to see the cat reading the sign that indicated the street name- oh what was he saying? It wasn't reading the sign! It was just looking at the sign- cats certainly could not read signs or maps! Mr. Dursley lightly slapped his cheeks and shook himself, thinking about absolutely nothing except for a huge delivery for his company he was expecting today.

However, gardening was driven out of his mind by something that he saw as he sat in the usual morning traffic jam. Peering around him to pass the time, he couldn't help but see that there was a lot people in cloaks walking around. The nerve of them! He couldn't bear people who dressed funnily- bloody trends! Obviously, this was some stupid new fashion or something similar. Perhaps even some cult. As he glanced around, he took notice of a group of people that stood huddled very close to his car, whispering and muttering excitedly together. He was disgusted to see that a few of them weren't very young at all; that man over there had to be years older than he was, and wearing an bright, emerald-green cloak! Disgusting, the lot of them! Suddenly, Mr. Dursley realized that this must be some sort of stunt to collect money for something, yes he was sure that that was it. He absolutely refused to even consider the fact that his brother's kind would have something to do with it. Finally, the traffic broke, and Mr. Dursley got to his work, his mind switching back to his garden supply orders.

Due to the fact that he always sat with his back to the window while doing his job, Mr. Dursley didn't get to witness all of the owls swooping past his window on the ninth floor. If he had, he might have found it much harder to concentrate. However, the people passing his office on the street did. As the majority of them hadn't even had the opportunity to see owls during the nighttime, they oohed and ahhed as they soared past, pointing at the odd sight. Mr. Dursley was fortunate enough to have an owl-free morning, yelling at a good number of people and making a great amount of important phone calls. By lunchtime, he was in a magnificent mood, and decided to go to the store down the street to treat himself to a healthy meal for lunch.

He was unfortunately reminded about all of the rubbish and people in cloaks when he passed a large group of them on the way to the store. He narrowed his eyes at their bubbly cheerfulness, and felt a sense of uneasiness rising in his stomach for an unknown reason. Mr. Dursley didn't see a single collecting tin, and suspicion crept into the recesses of his mind. When he was walking past them again on the way back to his office, a bag with chicken salad clutched in his hand, he heard what they were muttering about.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their daughter, Haley!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing fearfully back at the people in cloaks before hurrying back to his office, his heart pounding in his bony chest. As he arrived inside of his building, he growled at his secretary not to disturb him for anything, and got into the elevator. His mind was racing as he stroked his barely-there moustache. Potter wasn't such an unusual name, no he was sure there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of people named Potter who had a daughter named Haley. He wasn't even sure if his niece was called Haley, as he'd never even seen the girl. Maybe it was Henrietta. Or Harriet. No, he wouldn't even bother his wife. She always got upset at the mention of his outcast brother. And he didn't blame her in the slightest.

For some strange reason, he just couldn't get the people with cloaks out of his mind and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he actually ran into somebody outside of the door.

"I'm terribly sorry!" He grabbed the feeble, old man as he swayed preventing him from tumbling to the ground. He realized that he too was wearing a cloak; a violet one! He ripped his hands away in shock. He suddenly realized the old man wasn't even annoyed at almost being knocked over. On the contrary, he beamed at Mr. Dursley, and squeaked, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.

He stood rooted to the spot in terror and shock. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He had been called…a muggle. The last time that he had been called that was when Liam was taken away from him. He was rattled. Hurrying to his car, he sped home, hoping to God that he was just imaging things, which also slightly scared him, as he didn't explicitly approve of imagination.

When he pulled into his driveway, the first thing that his eyes saw was the same tabby cat from earlier that day. Instead of sitting on the corner of the street, it had migrated to sit on top of his garden wall. Mr. Dursley was positive that it was the same cat; it had the same markings around its eyes. "Get outta here!" He bellowed, but the cat didn't even flinch. It turned its eyes on him, almost seeming to scold him. No, cats could not scold people. Was this normal? He shook himself and went inside of his house.

As usual, Mrs. Dursley had had a wonderfully normal and boring day, and she told him all about it over dinner. She babbled all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her son and how sweet Destiny had learned a new word ("Won't!"). All the while, Mr. Dursley tried his best to appear normal. Later that night, after Destiny had been put to bed, they turned on the TV to listen to the news report for tonight:

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Mr. Dursley was frozen in fear. Shooting stars, owls, mysterious people in cloaks all around? And a quiet whisper about the Potters….

Taking advantage of the fact that his wife was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered into the garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things?

Could all this have anything to do with his brother and his family? If it did... if it got out that they were related to….to….them, he didn't know if he could bear it.

The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley was able to fall asleep very quickly but Mr. Dursley couldn't sleep, lying awake in the darkness and thinking about his brother. He hoped and prayed that even if his brother and family was involved in this oddness, they wouldn't find a reason to come near his family... He couldn't see how he and Verona could get mixed up in anything that might be going on – He finally yawned and rolled over, sleep finding him at last.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Meanwhile, outside on the garden wall, the tabby cat was not showing the slightest hint of tiredness. It did not move when a car door was slammed down the street, did not glance up at the owls that flew overhead at all. It was nearly midnight by the time that the cat with the strange behavior moved at all. On the corner that the cat was staring at so intensely is where a woman appeared, so suddenly it was as if she had appeared out of nowhere. In response, the cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed as it watched the woman carefully.

The likes of this woman had never been seen on Privet Drive before. She was tall, thin and, judging by the silver from her knee-length hair, very old. She wore long robes and a purple cloak that scraped the ground, accentuated by high heeled, buckled boots. Her bright blue eyes twinkled and sparkled behind her half-moon spectacles, and she had a short, crooked nose. It appeared to have been broken at least twice. This woman's name was Ariana Dumbledore.

This woman, Ariana Dumbledore, didn't seem to know that everything about her, from her long, sweeping silver hair to her well-worn buckled boots was unwelcome on this very street. Unaware that she was being observed, she hummed a soft tune to herself. She was rummaging inside of her deep purple cloak for something when she suddenly stood up straight and looked around at the cat, who was watching her intently from its perch across the street. A soft chuckle escaped her worn lips as she smiled. "I should have known."

She finally withdrew from her cloak a small, silver lighter, and she flicked it open, clicking it. The nearest streetlight to her went out suddenly, and she clicked it a total of twelve times, until the only lights on the whole entire street were from the cat's watching eyes. It was so dark that not even the keen eyes of Mr. Dursley would be able to make out her shape. Ariana Dumbledore slid the lighter back inside of her robes, and slowly made her way down the street to where the cat was sitting, still watching him. She silently sat next to it, and it was a moment before she finally spoke again.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

She turned her head to wink at the tabby cat, but it was gone, and in its place was a rather stern looking man, also wearing a cloak; an emerald green one. He was wearing glasses that had the same exact pattern as the markings around the tabby cat's eyes. His black hair was cropped short and lay perfectly straight on his head. The man looked miffed at being found out.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, outrage slightly covering his voice.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," scoffed the man.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily, tilting his chin up rather crossly.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," he muttered impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." He jerked his head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said the woman gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," he said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

McGonagall looked hopefully at Dumbledore, as if he was hoping that the elderly woman would tell her something, but he was disappointed. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"Excuse me?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," he responded rather coldly, almost disapproving. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call the woman by her name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call her by her proper name: Voldemort." At this, the man flinched terribly, but Ariana did not seem to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding torn between chastising the woman or admiring her wit. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," She said calmly, cool and collected as always. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Moiseur Pomfrey told me he liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

The stare that Professor McGonagall pierced Ariana with now is such a glare that neither a cat nor human could ever recreate themselves. It was obvious that this was the real reason the man had sat on a wall all day long. Obviously, he was in denial over whatever had happened, unless he heard it from the woman sitting on the garden wall next to him. She, however, did not answer the question, sucking on a lemon drop thoughtfully.

"What they're saying," he pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godiva's Hollow. The horrible wench went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lee and Jamie Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "  
Dumbledore bowed her old head, and Professor McGonagall gasped, a low moan of pain and shock.

"Lee and Jamie... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Ariana..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "I know, Malcom….I know."

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as the man plowed went on. "That's not all. They're saying she tried to kill the Potter's baby daughter, Haley. But - she couldn't. She couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when she couldn't kill sweet little Haley Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why she's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all she's done... all the people she's killed... she couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop her... but how in the name of heaven did Haley survive?"

"We can only guess," said Ariana softly. "We may never know."

Pulling out a white handkerchief, Malcom quietly dabbed at his eyes. Ariana sniffed quietly as she pulled out a well weathered watch. It had twelve hands, and planets for numbers.. She sighed as she put it back inside of her pocket and said, "Ruby's late. I suppose it was she who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Haley to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here!" Malcom jumped to his feet, outraged, pointing his fist at Number Four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this daughter - I saw her kicking her mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Sweet, innocent Haley Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for the girl," said Dumbledore firmly. "Haley's aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Malcom quietly, sliding down the wall. "Really, Ariana, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand the girl! She will be famous! She'll be great- a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Haley Potter day in the future - there will be books written about the girl - every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly," she said, peering at him over her half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she will be, growing up away from all that until Haley's ready to take it?"

He opened his mouth to protest, shut it, and swallowed, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" He eyed her cloak, for a moment wondering if she had the girl under there.

"Ruby Hagrid is bringing her."

"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

I would trust Ruby with my life," said Ariana, simply.

"I'm not saying her heart isn't in the right place," said Malcom grudgingly, "but you can't pretend she's not careless. She does tend to - what was that?"

The roaring sound of a motorcycle filled the street, growing steadily louder as the two people in cloaks looked around for the source of the sound. As they looked into the sky, the shape of a huge, flying motorcycle filled their vision, the noise reaching its peak. As they watched, it fell out of the sky and skidded to a halt next to them.

The woman riding the motorcycle was _huge_; if the motorcycle was large, then the woman was simply gigantic. Nearly five times as wide and twice as tall as a normal human being, the woman shook out her wiry, bushy hair from under an enormous helmet, her hands the size of garbage can lids. Her feet were covered with boots the size of baby whales. As she carefully climbed off of the bike, she cradled a bundle of blankets softly.

"Ruby," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved that the giant woman had showed up. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, ma'am," said the woman named Ruby, slowly walking the short distance to them. "Mister Augustus Longbo'om lent it to me. I've got her, Ma'am."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, Ma'am - house was almost destroyed, but I got Haley out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. The angel fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was an adorable, baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of curly, jet-black hair over her porcelain forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Haley will have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give her here, Ruby - we'd better get this over with."

Carefully, Ariana took the sleeping baby girl from the large woman, cradling her in her old, but steady arms.

"Could I - could I say good-bye to her, Dumbledore?" asked Ruby. She carefully bent over the girl, giving her a gentle kiss before bursting into loud, gasping sobs.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying her face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lee an' Jamie dead - an' poor little Haley Potter off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Malcom gingerly tried to comfort the sobbing woman as Ariana walked slowly to the doorstep of her aunt and uncle. As she did, she reached inside of her robes for the third time that night, and tucked a small, sealed, important looking letter into the blankets with the sleeping girl. The trio stood there, silently united in grief as they watched Haley Potter sleep soundly. Not a single eye was dry, and even Ariana's beautiful twinkling lights in her eyes did not seem to shine anymore.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled and very sad voice, "I'll be takin' Augustus his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore."

Ruby mopped her teary eyes with her handkerchief one last time before clambering noisily onto the bike. Kicking it to life, she waved once more before yanking the handlebars up and soaring off into the midnight sky. Malcom McGonagall and Ariana Dumbledore were silent for a minute, simply gazing off into the sky until Ruby's huge shape was gone from view. Finally, Ariana broke the silence.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Ariana, patting the grieving Malcom gently on the back as he gave her a watery smile of thanks.

Ariana slowly and steadily walked down the street until she reached the first streetlight Taking the silver Put-Outer out again and clicking it once more, the twelve streetlamps flared back to life, bringing a sudden light back to the deserted street. Glancing behind her, she could just barely catch a glimpse of a cat creeping back down the street and around the opposite corner of the brightly lit street. Her eyes found the pink bundle of blankets that lay at the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive.

"Good luck, Haley Potter," she murmured. "We will meet again….one day."

With that, she spun on her heel, and she vanished into thin air, identical to how she had first appeared there. And then she was gone.

At that very moment, a chilly breeze washed over the calm and quiet Privet Drive. Little Haley Potter murmured softly and curled up tighter in her warm blankets. As she slept on, her small little hand wrapped around the letter sharing her bed, and she was blissfully unaware that her sleep would be very rudely interrupted by Mrs. Dursley's screams in a few short hours when she put out the milk bottles, and neither that her next few weeks of life would consist of her mean cousin pinching and poking her whenever she got the chance... And she certainly did not know that, all over the world today, people were meeting in secret, celebrating her triumph over the evil Lady Voldemort, raising their glasses and saying: "To Haley Potter - the girl who lived!"

**A/N Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading my story! This is going to be my take on what all seven of the Harry Potter books would be like if every single gender was flipped. Here is a current character list:**

_**CHARACTER**__ LIST_

****In my world, the ladies of the muggle world and the magical world all naturally keep their last name. It is the only way that this would work out.****

**Petunia Evans-Peter Evans**

**Vernon Dursley- Verona Dursley**

**Dudley Dursley- Destiny Dursley**

**Lily Evans- Lee Evans**

**James Potter- Jamie Potter**

**Harry Potter- Haley Potter**

**Albus Dumbledore- Ariana Dumbledore**

**Minerva McGonagall- Malcom McGonagall**

**Rubeus Hagrid- Ruby Hagrid**

**Molly Prewett- Monty Prewett**

**Arthur Weasley- Ashley Weasley**

**William (Bill) Weasley- Wilhelmia Weasley (Billie)**

**Charlie Weasley- Charlotte (Charlie) Weasley**

**Percival (Percy) Weasley- Perri Weasley**

**Frederick (Fred) Weasley- Frederella (Freddie) Weasley**

**George Weasley- Georgia (Georgie) Weasley**

**Ronald Weasley- Veronica (Ronnie/Ron) Weasley**

**Ginny Weasley- Gideon Weasley**

**Fleur DeLacour- Florian DeLacour**

**Godric Gryffindor- Godiva Gryffindor**

**Sirius Black- Siria Black**

**Augusta Longbottom- Augustus Longbottom**

**Now, I know that similar things to this have been done before, but I want to create my OWN little story. If you think I've stolen ideas from you, I am truly sorry, and it was unintentional on my part. Now, please enjoy the story! I will be updating weekly, and please R&R! **


	2. The Blue Hair and the Vanishing Tank

**A/N: My authors note is at the bottom. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

That day, the sun rose once more over the sickeningly tidy front yards of Privet Drive, Surrey. Inside of Number Four, the sun was just barely beginning to fill the large, spacious room with its friendly glow. If you happened to have visited there nearly a decade ago, you wouldn't find that much of anything had changed. Quite possibly, the only difference would be the photographs, proudly placed to cover nearly every uncovered flat surface in the entire household. Where dozens of pictures of a chubby, blonde haired cherub used to sit on the fireplace mantle were now dozens of pictures of a plump child, her hair usually in dainty little braided pigtails that stopped halfway down her back. There were pictures of her sneering at the camera, holding a starfish on a cloudy beach, family portraits, and even one of a toddler getting a diploma. Usually, the girl was smiling, but if you were to look closely at her eyes, you would be shocked to see the menace residing deep within the irises. If you looked at the pictures only, and did not know the family, you would think that the girl was the only child living in the household.

But, indeed, there was another girl who lived here, a small black haired girl a little less than a year younger than her blonde haired, baby blue-eyed cousin. She might not be in any of the pictures, but she was there alright. At the moment, she was dreaming peacefully.

"Wake up!" Haley Potter jerked awake with a start, hearing his Aunt Verona rapping on her door. "Up! Now!"

Annoyance covered her expression for a moment, before she carefully erased it in exchange for a cool façade. Dragging herself out of bed, she opened her door to see her aunt's purple face, her many chins jiggling as she tapped her foot impatiently. "Yes, Aunt Verona?" That was the key for living a nice, quiet life with his Aunt and Uncle. Be polite, quiet, and don't you _dare_ even _think _about asking questions!

"Good, good!" Aunt Verona grudgingly appraised Haley's quick answer, the faintest of smiles flickering across her face. Her aunt had always had a soft spot for children, and while there was no contest over who she loved more, sometimes tried to treat her niece halfway decently. Today was obviously going to be one of those days.

Even though they were not related by blood, she treated Haley better than her Uncle Peter did. For some reason that Haley did not understand, her uncle absolutely despised her. She remembers how, during her childhood, she tried everything to win his affections, but everything she did seemed to just rub him the wrong way entirely. By the fourth grade, Haley just sighed and accepted it. While her aunt was speaking to her, Haley carefully reached behind her and shut the door to her cupboard silently, which is where she slept. Why doesn't she have a room, you might ask? Sometimes she liked to pretend that she slept in there because she was a princess being locked away in a tower, with the evil dragons guarding her being her uncle and her cousin, Destiny. There was more truth in that metaphor than she cared to admit.

"Now, I have a task for you to do," the real reason that her aunt had woken her up was presenting itself now. "As you know, it's Destiny's birthday today, and everything has to be absolutely perfect for my baby angel!" Haley tried hard not to gag at the sickly sweet tone coloring her aunt's voice.

Of course—precious Destiny's birthday. To be frank, Haley hated her cousin. Why, you might ask? There was a whole list of reasons why. She waited with bated breath for her aunt to tell her what she wanted Haley to do for Destiny. "I put the bacon and eggs on the fryer, and under no circumstances are you to let one single corner burn, do you understand me?" Aunt Verona stared down at her niece, her eyes narrowing as she took in the sight of the small girl.

Haley always had been a bit small for her age. Maybe some of this was because Destiny always took the best food in the house, or maybe it was because of all the time Haley had to spend running and hiding from Des and her little gang of girls. While Destiny was overweight, and hated any form of exercise, she always had time for her favorite sport; Haley Hunting. When Haley walked into the kitchen to mind breakfast, her eyes fell on the gigantic pile of presents that covered nearly three-fourths of the kitchen table. From the looks of it, Des had gotten that brand new second TV and computer she whined about, as well as….a bike? She choked back a laugh as she turned to the stove to flip the bacon. Destiny would never use that bike. Why exactly she had asked for it was a mystery, she supposed.

A drop of grease splattered Haley's sleeping shirt, which went all the way down past her knees. All of Haley's clothes had once belonged to her cousin, who was about three times her width and a full head taller than her. Destiny's fat body and light features was the exact opposite of Haley Potter's appearance. With thick and viciously curly raven hair that tumbled down past her waist and bright, emerald green eyes on a very thin figure, Haley didn't fit into this family at all. Obstructing her green eyes slightly was a pair of crooked, taped up circular frames. They had been broken so many times by Destiny and her friends that the only thing holding them together was rolls and rolls of tape. In fact, the only thing that Haley liked remotely about her appearance was a thin scar on her forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

As Haley carefully transferred the eggs and bacon onto three plates, her Uncle Peter walked in. As he sat down at one of the only clear spots at the kitchen table, his eyes fell upon his niece. "Put your bloody hair up before it gets into our food!" He seethed, throwing her a glare that would stop sumo wrestlers in their tracks. Not even gracing her uncle with a nod, Haley deftly pulled her unruly curls into a high, messy bun, sighing softly as she carried the plates to the kitchen table, carefully scooting presents over to make room for them. As she mused darkly over how her birthdays would be if she was as loved as her cousin—her relatives never celebrated hers—the queen herself decided to make her appearance.

Destiny swaggered into the kitchen; well, it was more like waddled, due to her excessive weight. When her cruel, icy blue eyes landed on Haley's, she narrowed them into slits, glaring at her cousin. Not breaking her gaze, she slowly sat down at one of the places at the covered kitchen table. Not too soon thereafter, Aunt Verona swept into the room, her chins wobbling as she cooed over her daughter, smoothing down her already flat hair down on Destiny's fat head. Haley turned away, towards the kitchen sink to hide her laughter from the family, knowing that it would not be perceived well. She quickly stuffed a couple of strips of leftover bacon into her mouth, burning her tongue slightly as she wolfed the greasy strips down.

When Haley had turned around again, Destiny's face was scrunched up in concentration, her mouth silently moving as she counted her presents. Her coloring turned red and her expression was furious when she looked up from her assignment.

"Forty-seven! Only forty-seven!" she seethed, her fat fists clenching as large, fake, crocodile tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "That's three less than last year!"

Uncle Peter lowered his newspaper, paling slightly as he took in the sight of his tearful daughter, interpreting her tears to be of grief, not anger. "Oh, Dessy darlin-"

Perhaps it was her motherly senses, or perhaps she just wanted to avoid any tantrums, but Aunt Verona chose to break in at that moment. "Oh, we forgot to tell you! Destiny, baby, about five of your presents are on backorder, they're so new! We demanded them to be put on express delivery, but they won't be here until tomorrow. But," she kept going, even as Destiny opened her mouth to protest. "We decided that we're going to buy you five more presents when we go out later today to make up for your late presents, okay?"

Destiny frowned as she added up the tally. "So I'll have fifty-two presents today….. and….. fifty…, um seven tomorrow?" Her mother nodded vigorously, and after a fierce glare her father was as well. "Oh, okay then." She relaxed in her chair, resuming her act of shoving eggs and bacon in her mouth while her parents breathed a sigh of relief.

Haley rolled her eyes behind their backs as the family finished their breakfast, scooting forward silently and taking away the empty, used plates before anybody could shout at her for being lazy. After she had scrubbed, dried and put the dishes away, she tried to slip out of the kitchen so that she could go back to her little cupboard to relax. As she attempted this, her uncles booming voice made her freeze in her tracks. "Girl! Get back over here!"

Resigned, Haley sighed and walked back so that she was facing her family, her hands behind her back as she leaned slightly forward on the balls of her feet. "Yes, Uncle Peter?"

"Good, maybe you are finally learning some manners," he seethed, his tiny porky eyes squinting at her as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "But I'm not talking to you right now to lecture you on your abysmal behavior." Haley waited patiently in silence as her uncle gathered his train of thought. "Today, we are going to the zoo for Dinky Destiny's birthday. You will be going to Mrs. Figg's house while we are gone, and you are to be on your best behavior, do you understand me?"

As Haley nodded her assent, Aunt Verona's phone trilled, indicating that she had a new message. Ignoring the rest of them, she slid her phone open, and hissed in anger at the message she received. Haley and Destiny shared a curious look, while Uncle Peter asked the question that they were all wondering. "What is it, pookie bear?"

"Mr. Figg is in the hospital," she seethed, her fists clenching as she let her phone drop down onto the kitchen table in front of her. "He says that he won't be able to take this one today anymore." She jabbed her finger at Haley's shocked form to enunciate her words. At hearing this, Destiny burst into loud, fake sobs, covering her fat face with her hands as she wailed into her skin. Instantly, her parents were at her side, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, we'll still go as planned-"

"We'll just have to bring your cousin along today!" Destiny cried louder at this, phony tears brimming in her malicious eyes as she glared at Haley over her parents shoulders.

"I don't want her to come!" She wailed

Aunt Verona finally bent down with some difficulty, whispering something into Destiny's ear that made her tears stop, and her to stop yelling. Haley rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips as she witnessed her cousin's faux breakdown. Gathering up her courage, she spoke up loudly over the mutterings of her aunt and uncle, who were discussing whether or not to call up her Aunt Marge to watch her, "What happened to Mr. Figg? Why can't he watch me today?"

Whenever her relatives wanted to go out, they usually left her in the company of the neighbor who lived across the street. Mr. Figg was old, crabby, and owned a small army of cats in a house that smelled of old cabbage. While not the best place to spend time in, Haley actually enjoyed staying there. At least Mr. Figg wasn't outright cruel to her, and the old man let her basically do as she pleased, whether it be eat whatever sweets he had or watch old cartoons on his ancient television. However, today it seemed like she would be actually getting the chance to come along on their day trip, something that she never had had the chance to do before.

The only thing better than this would be getting the chance to just stay at home alone, something that her relatives would never allow. Haley's relatives did not trust her, to say mildly. They had a paranoid fear that if they left her unattended at home, then when they came home they would find the house in ruins. Haley wished that they would just calm down and have a little faith, and realize that only somebody stupid would destroy their own house.

"He tripped over one of his blasted cats and shattered his leg," Aunt Verona snapped, annoyed that she had interrupted her conversation with her husband. "And, no, you are not allowed to stay here alone!" Haley slumped slightly in defeat as it was decided, she was coming with them to the City Zoo. She felt as if she was being selfish by being upset at having the chance to leave the house, but she couldn't help herself. Luckily, at that moment her funk was destroyed by the doorbell ringing, signaling the arrival of Destiny's best friend, Pierette Polskiens. As Destiny and her mum went to go greet her friend and her parents, Uncle Peter grabbed Haley by her collar, pulling her close to him so he could talk to her without being heard.

"Any funny business at the zoo today, and you will not be seeing daylight for months, do you understand me?" he hissed, fixing her with a furious glare. Haley nodded fervently, slightly annoyed that her family couldn't seem to grasp the fact that the odd things that happened to her were not her fault. Wherever she seemed to go or whatever she did, unexplainable occurrences happened. For example, when she was around the age of five, her aunt had gotten all of her hair chopped off, leaving her with a boy haircut due to the fact that her long hair disgusted her. Haley had gone to bed sobbing that night, missing her long hair, and when she had woken up in the morning her hair was exactly the way it was before it had been cut off. Furious, her aunt had grounded her for weeks, but Haley couldn't explain what had happened.

And then, when she was seven, her uncle had demanded that she wear a hideous, orange and blue striped dress of Destiny's, to Haley's distress. As she tried to put it on, it seemed to get progressively tinier, until she finally gave up and told her uncle that it just wouldn't fit her. Thankfully, the family came to the conclusion that it had shrunk in the hot water wash, and she was left unpunished. Unfortunately, Haley had been punished for worse things beyond her control, most of them happening when she was trying to run from her cousin and her friends. Haley had lost count of how many times she had been suspended for being found on the school roof, with no idea how she had even gotten up there. She guessed that the wind had grabbed her skinny, lanky body, but it was still illogical and beyond her control.

As Haley, Destiny and Pierette were ushered into Uncle Peter's expensive company car, Haley listened half-heartedly to her aunt and uncle's conversation. Usually when they were all together, her uncle loved to complain, complain and complain some more. His favorite topics to complain about were half-hearted gardeners, Haley's behavior, speeding, Haley's looks, the weather, Haley in general, money, and Haley's attitude. Today, he was moaning to Aunt Verona about the nerve of motorcyclists, always speeding down the road and weaving in and out of traffic as if they owned the street.

"Bloody daredevils," he grumbled, slowing to a stop at a red light. "Always flying past us respectable drivers." At that moment, Haley gave a start as a vision of her on a motorcycle, flying over the cities below filled her mind. Heart racing, she didn't know if this was real or a dream, but she deduced that it had to be a dream, since motorcycles couldn't fly. Wisely keeping her mouth shut about her newly-discovered memory, they were at the zoo in no time.

When they had arrived in the nearly packed parking lot in front of the main entrance to the zoo, Destiny and Pierette sprinted ahead, ignoring the calls of Uncle Peter and Aunt Verona to slow down and wait for them. As her uncle jogged after the overly enthusiastic girls, Aunt Verona smiled down at Haley in another burst of her rare maternal side. Walking at a leisurely pace, they met up with the others in front of the ticket booth, where they purchased three children tickets and two adults.

Not five minutes after they had gotten inside, Destiny and Pierette were whining about wanting ice cream, despite the fact it wasn't even noon yet. Not being one to deny his precious baby girl anything, Uncle Peter ushered the group towards an ice cream vendor, where he bought two large chocolate fudgesicles. As they were turning away, the vendor, a plump, kind-looking woman called out to Haley;

"And what do you want, sweets?" she smiled widely at her before turning to her uncle, who had no choice but to give a forced smile.

"Just…just a lemon pop," he choked out, glaring at Haley as the kind woman handed her a cheap lemon popsicle. As her uncle paid for her treat, Haley couldn't believe her luck. This was the first time in her entire life that she had gotten something special all for herself that Destiny hadn't had and dismissed already! Sucking on her cold treat, she deftly followed behind her family as they went from exhibit to exhibit, oohing and ahhing and sometimes scoffing at the various wildlife living inside. She never let down her guard, however, because she worried about the time that was sure to come when the girls became bored with the animals and turned to Haley for entertainment.

At lunchtime, the group decided to go to the park restaurant for food, or rather the entire group sans Haley decided. Haley never was able to decide things for herself, but, sadly, she was used to that by this point in time. In the restaurant is where Destiny threw a tantrum, upset that her Softball-Glory Dessert Special didn't have enough chocolate ice cream on top, and to Haley's immense surprise, she was allowed to finish off the remains, a good three-fourths of the original amount while Destiny got a fresh one.

The day seemed to be getting better and better as it trickled along, but Haley had a sinking feeling that it was not going to last forever. After all of their bellies were full, they decided to go and explore the inside of the Reptile House, where Destiny and Pierette rushed off to find the largest snake in the entire building. Haley made sure to stay on the opposite side of the cool, dark room, gazing warily at the multicolored geckos and snakes as they went along with their business inside of their enclosures.

She turned around as Destiny gasped loudly, her fat face pressed against the glass separating her from a huge, massive boa that could have crushed her simply from weight alone. Destiny gestured wildly for her father and best friend to come quickly, which they did. Turning to her dad, she jabbed her fist at the sleeping snake.

"Make it move, daddy!" Uncle Peter grunted, rapping his knuckles loudly on the glass of the enclosure, and Haley winced, feeling sorry for the poor animals having to listen to such racket. "Do it again!" her father complied, but to the girls' dismay, sans Haley, who hoped that the snake would just ignore the cruel taunting, the snake didn't even move a muscle.

"Ugh," Destiny moaned, grabbing her friends hand and dragging her to the next largest snake. "This is boring."

When they were far enough away that Haley thought she would be safe, she slowly crept over to the snoozing snake, pressing her hands softly to the glass as she gazed down at the reptile. She felt overwhelming pity for the poor creature—she especially knew what it was like to be trapped somewhere with nowhere else to go. As she mused darkly, the snake raised its head, its beady eyes staring directly at her bright green ones, and it winked.

Haley gasped, turning her head to make sure that nobody was watching her before turning back and winking back, beaming down at the snake. As she did, she swore that the snake rolled its eyes, almost seeming to say. "I get stupid people pounding on my tank trying to wake me up all the time."

Pity filled Haley as she leaned closer to the snake. "I know," she mouthed, grimacing slightly. "Me too. It's rather annoying, isn't it?" The snake seemed to nod in response.

"Where are you from?" she whispered, looking down at the reptilian beauty as it kept its head still, at her eye level. It slowly shook its tail at a sign that Haley hadn't even noticed, and as she peered at it, she caught the words BRAZIL and BRED IN CAPACITY in bold lettering there. Haley turned back to the snake, feeling even worse as she spoke again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I bet you wish that you could go there, hmm?"

As the snake nodded, Pierette, who Haley hadn't noticed had come up behind her, called out, "DESTINY! MRS. DURSLEY! YOU GOTTA SEE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!"

Destiny came running, or waddling, as fast as her chubby body could handle. As she reached them, she growled, "Move, freak!" and shoved Haley sideways roughly so that she could take her place. Haley cried out in outrage and surprise, but mostly outrage as she landed hard on her hands on the cold, stone floor. Pushing herself up, she was filled with a blinding fury that consumed her every thought, making the very world a kind of reddish color. All she could think about was how angry she was at her cousin, and how she was sick and tired of them pushing her around all of the time.

Suddenly, Destiny and Pierette gave shrill shrieks of horror, stumbling backward and tripping over Haley's body in their haste to get away from the tank. Haley cried out as Destiny stepped on her wrist, feeling a sickening crack as it gave way beneath her cousin. She whipped it away from the girls, tears pooling in her eyes as she cradled it against her body. She thought of nothing else until she heard a dull thump on the floor by her feet. Looking up, Haley was shocked to be face-to-face with the snake, free from the tank.

But where was the glass? It had just vanished!

"Thanksssss amiga," the snake bobbed its head up and down at Haley as Destiny and Pierette crawled away quickly, still yelling in fear as the other people in the room followed suit. "Brazzzzil, here I come."

And, before Haley's disbelieving eyes, the snake slithered away, hissing at anybody who got too close to it before slithering out of a low window and escaping out of the building. Haley looked up into the furious and uneasy eyes of her aunt and uncle as they stood over her.

"What," Her uncle spat out through gritted teeth, grabbing Haley by the collar and yanking her up to stand in front of him. "Did. You. DO!?" Haley recoiled in fear from his fury, her mouth dry. What _had_ happened? She truly had no clue herself.

When she did not answer, her uncle grabbed her by her arm, dragging her out of the reptile house and all the way into the car, where he threw her inside roughly. Slightly subdued now, Destiny and Pierette climbed in next to her, shooting her wary looks as they drove Destiny's friend to her own house. As soon as Pierette was gone, Haley braced herself for the flood of screaming, and she was not disappointed.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO, GIRL?" Uncle Peter exploded, turning around in his seat to howl at his niece, his face purple with suppressed rage. To Haley's surprise, instead of bowing down to his anger like she normally would, she felt her owl anger bubbling up. She felt the sudden urge to release something, but she didn't know what.

"I don't know!" she cried, still cradling her hurt hand to her chest as she valiantly tried to defend herself. "I don't do this on purpose, you know!"

"OH, DON'T GIVE ME THAT RUBBISH!" he cut her off with a roar of laughter. "YOU ALWAYS KNOW, YOU STUPID FREAK-" Suddenly, Haley's aunt screamed shrilly, grabbing her husband and shaking him, and at the same time Haley's anger reached its peak.

"YOUR HAIR!" she shrieked, reaching one hand up to flip the little mirror in the shade up so that he could see it himself. "IT'S BLUE! WHY IS YOUR HAIR BLUE?!"

Uncle Peter was shocked speechless, doing nothing but stare at Haley in shock, and she thought that she saw a glimmer of fear underneath that surprise. Silence filled the car as he slowly turned the keys in the ignition, driving home without another word. Once they were home and he had parked the car, Haley slowly got out of the car, following her uncle with his new hair color into the house, her heart pounding in fear, waiting for the deathblow to fall. As the door shut behind them, he turned to her, his face purple and blue, and managed to choke out, "Get inside your cupboard right now. No exits. No meals." Knowing better than to argue, Haley shot under his arm towards her little room as Aunt Verona rushed to lead her uncle to sit down with a cuppa.

Hours later, in the dead of night, Haley lay still as a mouse inside of her cupboard, her stomach growling as she wished that she had some way to tell her the time. Her room was unlocked, but fear gripped her at leaving her sanctuary without knowing for sure that her family was fast asleep and in their beds.

Her past ten years had been the worse decade that she could possibly imagine, living with the Dursleys. Sometimes, when she was all alone, she tried to remember her parents, and the car crash that she was in with them. Of course, she couldn't. She had been just a baby when they had died in that crash. If she thought really, really hard, sometimes she could remember seeing a blinding green light enveloping her, as well as a piercing, agonizing pain on her forehead, where her lightning scar rested, covered by her choppy bangs. She wished that she had pictures of her parents, but the Dursleys kept no pictures of them, and she was terrified of asking questions about them.

In her dreams as a little girl, she sometimes wished long lost relatives would come and get her, and take her away from this horrible home. She knew this was impossible, but she couldn't help but notice how sometimes strangers would act like they knew her on the rare occasions that her aunt actually took her out with her. Some were very strange, as well. Haley recalled a tiny old man wearing violet robes once bowing to her while Aunt Verona and Destiny were out with her buying fruit from a farmer's market. Her aunt had gone very pale, and had left soon after without buying anything, and ignoring Destiny's protests to buy her candy, which she never did. She remembered an old man, wearing all green, as well as a short little old woman, both having shaken her hand vigorously and bowing to her in the street while she walked past. What was even creepier was the fact that all of these odd people seemed to disappear into thin air as she walked away.

When she was at school, Haley was all alone, Destiny had made sure of that. She threatened anybody with promised pain if they dared to even talk to him, and nobody ever took Destiny lightly.

**A/N: Wow! This is over a thousand words longer than the corresponding chapter in HP! I'm quite proud of myself for this… **** . So I have the update system ready; I'm going to update once a week, probably Monday-Wednesday or maybe slightly earlier. I promise to keep with this story! Anyway, thanks for reading, and here is the updated character list:**

_**CHARACTER**__ LIST_

**In my world, the ladies of the muggle world and the magical world all naturally keep their last name. It is the only way that this would work out.**

Petunia Evans-Peter Evans

Vernon Dursley- Verona Dursley

Dudley Dursley- Destiny Dursley

Lily Evans- Lee Evans

James Potter- Jamie Potter

Harry Potter- Haley Potter

Albus Dumbledore- Ariana Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall- Malcom McGonagall

Rubeus Hagrid- Ruby Hagrid

Molly Prewett- Monty Prewett

Arthur Weasley- Ashley Weasley

William (Bill) Weasley- Wilhelmia Weasley (Billie)

Charlie Weasley- Charlotte (Charlie) Weasley

Percival (Percy) Weasley- Perri Weasley

Frederick (Fred) Weasley- Frederella (Freddie) Weasley

George Weasley- Georgia (Georgie) Weasley

Ronald Weasley- Veronica (Ronnie/Ron) Weasley

Ginny Weasley- Gideon Weasley

Fleur DeLacour- Florian DeLacour

Godric Gryffindor- Godiva Gryffindor

Sirius Black- Siria Black

Augusta Longbottom- Augustus Longbottom

Piers P. - Pierette P.

**Thanks again, and please R&R!**


End file.
